1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to television cameras, and is more particularly directed to plural-tube type color television cameras having image-pickup tubes of the electrostatic deflection type. More specifically, this invention concerns deflection control circuitry in which deflection signals applied to the deflection circuit of an image pick-up tube are adjusted to compensate for centering, size, skew, rotation, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional television cameras utilize image pick-up tubes in which electron beams are scanned in the horizontal and vertical directions in a raster pattern on a photo-conductive target on which an optical image is incident. In a plural pick-up tube color television camera, the image is split into separate red, green, and blue portions, and provisions must be incorporated in the color television camera to ensure registration of the three images. For example, centering adjustment, size adjustment, skew adjustment, and rotation adjustment are usually necessary. In the centering adjustment, the center of the effective scan area is moved. In the size adjustment, the size of the effective scan area is changed. In the skew and the rotation adjustment, the effective scan area is rotated.
If the image pick-up tube is of the magnetic deflection type, the positions of the deflection coils can be mechanically adjusted to correct for centering, size, rotation, or skew. However, in an image pick-up tube of the electrostatic deflection type, electrical adjustment voltages must be added to the sawtooth horizontal and vertical deflection voltages in order to effect the various adjustments.
In a three-tube type color television camera with image pick-up tubes of the electrostatic deflection type, deflection voltages are provided from common horizontal and vertical deflection circuits to the horizontal and vertical deflection plates of the respective three image pick-up tubes. Unfortunately, the horizontal and vertical deflection plates of the three image pick-up tubes are not completely identical, and can vary slightly from one another in mechanical characteristics, such as mounting position and size. Accordingly, if the adjusting voltage is merely added to the deflection voltage in the adjusting operation, the deflection relationships of the electron beam in the various image pick-up tubes will not coincide exactly. Therefore, because of the mechanical nonuniformities in the horizontal and vertical deflection plates, the three color images will not be in exact registration. Accordingly, color misregistration and color shift will be apparent in any reproduced image provided from the pick-up television picture.